


Gay Brunch

by Closeted_Calliope



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, also all trolls are lgbt and polyam sorry i dont make the rules, anyway they meet up for brunch and talk about the dates they went on with their partners, branching relationships, centaur cowboy, except for creek lmao fuck that cishet bitch, hickory has four legs like the other country trolls, just some good wholesome friendship moments ok, me writing this: im gonna give the gays everything they want, platonic broppy, poppy is a lesbian n branch is gay, poppycule, thats what their polycules are called lol, this is my fic and if it offends you die mad about it lol, this is neither relevant to the story nor explained though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Calliope/pseuds/Closeted_Calliope
Summary: Having been apart for a week or so, Poppy meets up with her best friend Branch and talks about all the the things they did (mostly dates they went on) during the week.
Relationships: Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Hickory (Trolls), Branch/Prince D (Trolls), Branch/Riff (Trolls), Branch/Synth, Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Queen Poppy/DJ Suki, Queen Poppy/Holly Darlin, Queen Poppy/Val Thundershock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Gay Brunch

**Author's Note:**

> If you exclusively like romantic broppy, please leave now because things only get gayer from here babes. If you're cool with platonic broppy, multishipping and gay people, then you've just reached heaven, my friend.
> 
> Enjoy 🌈

Branch could hear the jingling of the little bell on the door to the diner, and could hear one of the waitresses greeting, "Morning, Queen Poppy!" as a set of footsteps approached his booth. He ignored all this, though, and continued to sip his coffee. He knew Poppy liked thinking she got the jump on him.

A pair of bright pink hands positioned themselves over his eyes. "Guess who~?" A particularly chipper voice sing-songed.

Branch hummed in mock contemplation before asking, "Is it the waiter, bringing me more coffee?"

"Branch, are you kidding me?" The hands disappeared from his gaze and the face of a slightly offended Poppy took their place. "It's me, Poppy! Your best friend?"

"Oh no, I was very much aware of that, dear Poppy, I just felt like giving you a hard time," Branch responded with a smirk, taking another sip of his coffee. "It's called a joke, look it up."

Poppy slid into the booth across from him with a chuckle. "Oh, okay, I wasn't aware that you knew what jokes were, Mr. I'm-So-Angsty-All-The-Time," she retorted snarkily.

"Please, I'd hardly say I'm angsty _all_ the time, just on weekdays not including holidays."

"Wow, we're feeling awful l silly today aren't we, Branchifer?"

"It certainly would appear so, Poppifer."

It was a nice little thing they had going on: a calm Sunday brunch. You see, Poppy often got really busy, being queen of the pop trolls and all, and Branch was known to travel to different dominions on sort of ambassador duty, so the two really didn't get a whole lot of time to just hang out like they did before all trolls became unified and the Trollstopia project went underway. So, because they didn't really get to spend a whole lot of time together during the week, they'd meet up together, at this one specific diner, on the weekend to talk about the stuff they did and the people they saw.

Usually, they just talked about the dates they went on with their partners, though.

A waitress walked up to their booth, smiling warmly. "Lovely to have you as always, Miss Queen Poppy! Anything I can start you off with?"

"Thanks, Patty!" Poppy thought for a moment with a hum before asking, "Could I maybe get some tea? With honey and sugar?"

"Anything for you, your majesty!" Patty left to go make the tea as Poppy turned to Branch excitedly and squealed, "So you're never gonna believe what Holly did the other day!!!"

Branch snorted, setting his coffee down. "I'm sure I will, but try me."

“Ok so, after we hung out last weekend, you and I, I head back to my pod and Holly’s waiting there for me right?”

“Okay...l

“So I’m like, ‘Babe, what are you doing here, weren’t we supposed to meet up later?’ And so she gives the this look, it’s kinda like-“ Poppy attempted to mimic the mischievous smirk she’d seen on her girlfriend that night for Branch, who laughed at how ridiculous she looked. 

“Don’t laugh!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Branch snickered, very clearly not sorry. “By all means, please continue.”

Rolling her eyes, Poppy continued, “ok so she makes the face and she’s all like, ‘I happen to have a surprise for you, Darlin’,’ and I’m all like, ‘Oh really? What’s the surprise?’ so she takes me back to Country Corral, telling me absolutely nothing on the way there, like i keep asking her questions, but she keeps dodging them or like saying cutesy roman tic stuff to throw me off, and then we finally get there, and you'll never guess what she did!"

"Was it the carnival?"

"She had a whole carnival set- hey wait, how did you know that?!?" Poppy interrupted herself mid-sentence.

Branch smirked and informed her, "Who do you think told her how much you love carnivals?"

"....You did not."

"I mean, she came to me, asking if it was a good idea or not to have a carnival or no, I'm just the one who informed her that you loved them."

"She had you do safety checks on all the stuff, didn't she?"

"I did inform her that if she didn't let me, I would come over and do it myself."

"And? Were they all up to your ridiculously high standards?"

Branch rolled his eyes. "Wow, sorry for worrying about the safety of my fellow troll. And for your information, they were all very safe, the country trolls were very thorough."

Poppy hummed, drumming her fingers on the table. "I'm not sure why, but that makes a lot of sense to me."

Branch shrugged, then proceeded to prompt, "Ok so, she brings you to the carnival..."

"Right! So she shows me this little carnival that she and the other country trolls set up, and she's all like, 'I hope it's not too much, but I've been planning this for you, and everyone else too, but especially you, for a while now,' and when i say I just about _melted_ her arms right there, oh my goodness," Poppy gushed, resting her elbows on the table with her hands propping up her blushing face. 

"Sounds like you had a good time," Branch commented, gesturing to a passing waitress for more coffee with a smile.

Poppy nodded. "It was absolutely wonderful; we played so many games, I won her a ton of prizes, she won me nearly as many, we ate a ton of cotton candy, and then, at the end of the night," Poppy could hardly contain her excitement, "she kissed me as a bunch of fireworks went off."

"Wow, sounds like you had a great time," Branch remarked as Patty returned with tea and the add-ins for Poppy and a carafe of coffee to fill up Branch's cup. As they thanked her, Patty pulled out a little notebook and asked, "I'm assuming you both want the usual?"

"You know us so well, Patty," Poppy giggled as Patty winked, scribbling down their orders.

Branch added, "Thanks again, Patty."

"Anything for you two, dears," She said as she left to go put in the orders.

As Poppy began putting the honey into her tea, swirling it around a bit, she suggested, "But enough about me; why don't you tell me about what you did in Lonesome Flats with Hickory?"

Branch choked a little on his coffee. He managed to gargle out, "Who told you that?"

"Oh, Branch," Poppy chided as she added sugar to her tea and took a sip, "you hear everything when you're queen. Also, Holly mentioned you went with a few others to go run some errands out there."

Branch hissed under his breath, "I knew I shouldn't've told her," before admitting at a normal volume, "Okay, fine, I did go visit Hickory."

"Mmmhmm, what did you two do?" Poppy asked, taking a smug sip from her mug.

Branch, cheeks flushing up and looking away, stammered out, "He-He's not my only boyfriend you know."

"Sure, but he is the one you haven't seen in the longest time, it's been almost 2 and a half months, and I know you've missed him a lot. So obviously you did a little something special for the occasion."

"I'm not sure it could be considered _special_..."

"Oh please, just tell me what you two did already! I shared _my_ date with _my_ country partner, now it's your turn!"

"Okay, okay, fine, I'll tell you," Branch sighed, setting down his coffee mug. "So me and a bunch of the other country trolls all end up in Lonesome Flats after like a whole day of traveling-"

"Wait, when did you even leave?"

"Very, very early Monday morning, but we get there, and I spot Hickory, doing his whole 'sheriff' thing, looking so..... very........ handsome......." Branch trailed off as he remembered how nice his boyfriend looked in his big ol' hat and his fancy new sheriff's badge. He sure did love a man in uniform....

Poppy snapped her fingers in his face a few times. "C'mon, stay with me Branch."

"R-Right! Sorry." He continued, "I was planning on doing something real cute like walking up to him and pretending to ask for directions, or pulling that little 'guess who' stunt you pulled earlier," Poppy smirked mischievously at that, "but when I saw him, standing there, looking radiant as ever, I got so overcome with emotions that I just started running for him.”

“Dang, you missed him that bad, huh?”

“‘Miss’ doesn’t even begin to cover it, honestly. But he ends up looking over, seeing me, and he freezes up for a moment, but then he starts running towards me-“

“Omg.”

“-and we end up meeting in the middle of town, and I basically jump into his arms, and he picks me up and does this weird spinny-huggy thing, but it’s just....” Branch sighed, relishing in the memory of his joy, “... _incredible_.”

"Awwwwww," Poppy cooed, "that's so sweet!!!"

"We just stood there, in the middle of town, holding each other for like 15 minutes, saying nothing, and I think that the other trolls were staring at us, but it really didn't matter. And then, when he finally pulled away, I thought, oh my gosh I have to say something really smooth and cool, you know, really impress him, but I was so overwhelmed with emotions that I just sort of like, 'Hi'." 

"Oh my gosh, Branch," Poppy giggled as Branch groaned, "I knoooooooooww, first time I see my boyfriend in months and what do I say after such a long time? Not 'I missed you so much', not 'it's about time I got to see your cute face again', or something cute like that, just a simple boring 'hi'."

"Well, what did Hickory have to say to that?"

Branch avoided her eye, looking out the window and taking a sip of his coffee to have an excuse not to talk.

Poppy smirked and poked at Branch's arms, sing-songing, "Braaaaa-aaaaaaaanch~....."

".....He laughed all heartily, said 'hi' back and then started kissing me a ton."

"That's what I thought." She took another sip from her tea as Branch hid his flushed face in his hands. She added, "You know, I don't think Hickory minds that you weren't all fancy suave like he is. I think he was just thrilled to see you after so long."

"I mean, I guess you're right....."

"Ok, so did you two do stuff other than just hugging and kissing or-"

"SHHHUSHHHHHUHSHSHSH," Branch shoved his finger up to her lips, shushing her violently as his face glowed. 

As Poppy quieted down, the smug look never leaving her face for a moment, he bashfully continued, "We didn't really do anything fancy or special; i walked around with him as he did his sheriff rounds, uhh, when he got off work he took me back to his apartment and cooked me food, and then we just sorta talked for a couple hours about whatever came to mind. But yes, there was lots of hugging and kissing, so don't even ask."

"Did you end up staying overnight?"

"Funny thing about that, actually; I guess the country trolls that I came in with completely forgot I tagged along, and before you get upset with them," Branch held up a hand as Poppy's face shifted from smug interest to slightly offended indignation, "it was totally fine, I wasn't upset at all, I don't usually come along with them anyway. I mean besides, they gave me an excuse to stay with Hickory a little longer, hehe. It was really nice, we just sort of like.... cuddled, for hours and hours and hours."

"Well, I'm glad it ended up working out in the end. How'd you end up getting back here? You didn't make the trip all by yourself, did you?" Poppy asked with a gaze that told him that this question did in fact have a wrong answer to it.

"Of course not! Turns out some trolls in Lonesome Flats have been working with some trolls in Vibe City and they sort of have some sort tele-communication device in the works. So when we got up in the morning and before he had to go into work, Hickory let me know that he had set up a representative from Vibe City to give me a ride back here."

"......Was the representative Prince D?"

Branch stared at her in awe. "...How did you know that?"

Poppy shrugged. "Just a hunch. Also, I know you haven't seen him in a while either, so I'm not surprised Hickory set you two up with a little impromptu date session."

Branch sat in stunned silence for a moment, before taking another sip of his coffee with a shrug. "Fair enough."

"So what happened with you and D?"

"So after we get ready for the day, he walks me to the edge of town to wait for him, but he's still gotta go to work, so of course I give him a tight squeeze and a kiss goodbye before he heads back into town to do sheriff stuff. I only had to wait like 5 minutes before I get lifted up by a tractor beam."

"OOoooooooh, was it D?"

"No, Poppy, it was just a random tractor beam that happened to pass by," Branch replied, to which Poppy playfully rolled her eyes. 

"So I get pulled up, and next thing I know, I'm all wrapped up in D's arms. He's all like, 'Aw, man, Branch, I've missed you so much,' and naturally I hug him back, because its been like a whole month since I've seen him, and we just stay like that for a little while bit before he's like, 'ok yeah time to bring you back home,' and we go to sit in the front seats."

"Wait, so was he like driving a smaller spaceship?"

"Well, yeah, he's not gonna bring the entirety of Vibe City over just to drop me off. I guess they have like, smaller ships for smaller jobs, and this one was like the size of a caterbus."

Poppy let out a low astonished whistle. "I didn't know they could be that small!"

"Me neither, but that's beside the point. So he takes me to the front seats, sits me down and starts going over how, like, everything works, because he knows that I think that kind of stuff is cool. Of course, that doesn't stop me from zoning out like a minute in because his voice is just so soothing..."

"Oh yeah, of course. Totally get that."

"So when I zone back in, D seems like, nervous? And obviously I'm a little worried, so I'm like, 'hey man, what's up, are you ok?' and he's like, 'yeah, I'm fine, I was just worried that I was boring you,' so naturally I shut that idea down by kissing him."

"Of course."

"And when I pull away I'm like, 'you don't have to apologize for anything, except maybe hypnotizing me with that stunning voice of yours,' and then he starts stammering and blushing really hard, it was so cute. I didn't know that D even got flustered like that, in all honesty."

"Obviously, he isn't used to having such a kind and handsome boyfriend," Poppy remarked with a wink.

Rolling his eyes, Branch continued, "There really wasn't much to it after that; we just talked a lot, about what we've been up to, what's been going on in our cities, how thing have been going in general. It was nice, like I can't remember the last time I really got to talk to him. And that's pretty much it. It was just a 2 hour trip, not much really happened, except for accidentally scaring half the trolls to death when he got distracted and almost crashed the ship."

"Wait, what-"

"BUT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" Branch cut her off with a forced relaxed grin. "What _is_ important is that D got me home in one piece and we made plans to meet next week."

"Aww, that sounds really nice, Branch. But I do expect you to tell me before you meet up with D again."

"We'll see about that, Mom." Branch went to take another sip of his coffee but paused about halfway. 

"Wait, why didn't you hear about D almost crashing? It happened not far from your pod; you should've been able to hear it."

"Well, uh, you see, Branch, I was a little.... _busy_ at that moment, I think, hehe..."

Branch set down his coffee with a smug look and propped his head up with his elbows on the table. "Oh, really?" He inquired. "And what could you possibly have been doing during this time?"

Poppy blushed and looked away. "Well....."

"You can't weasel your way out of this, Poppifer, I told you about two of my dates and you only told me about one, it's your turn to spill."

"I was sort of, um, spending time with Val-"

"Ha! Say no more," Branch exclaimed. "That was a joke; please do say more, I'm very interested in what you have to say."

Poppy snorted, "Not your best joke there, Branchifer, I think you're losing your edge."

"Just tell me what you two did."

"Ok so Val asked me for some help the other day about picking out some outfits for one of her performances in a few weeks. I was gonna ask why she wanted me to help her out now when she had so much time to plan, but I was just excited about seeing her in a bunch of cute outfits."

"You useless lesbian."

"Like you wouldn't do the same if one of your boyfriends asked you that?"

Branch said nothing and took a sip of his coffee. "...C-Continue."

Poppy nodded, looking self-righteous. "Mmmhmm, that's what I thought, gayboy."

"J-Just continue the story!" 

"Ok so she takes me to her room, she's got some, like, hard rock playing, I sit on her bed, I'm about to ask if she wants to go to like the bathroom to change but she's already changing right there." 

"Oh my gosh."

Poppy's face burned a bright red. "I- I wasn't- I had to look away b-because I couldn't handle that, and also to respect her privacy o-of course! But once she's done, I guess she saw me looking away because then she was all like, 'Dang, I didn't know you could be such a gentlewoman, Popsicle,' and I just about died on the spot. Also she looked really pretty in her outfit, so I end up blurting out, 'You're not half bad yourself, Val.'"

"Let me guess, she started kissing you after that."

"N-Not yet! Let me finish! So she laughs all like cute, and she shows off her new look. It was all like meshy and black and there were a bunch of rips in her dress, but, aw man, it was undeniably her, and she looked so nice..." She trailed off, thinking of how pretty her girlfriend was

"Stay with me, Poppy," Branch commanded, snapping his fingers in her face a few times.

"Right, sorry! She shows off her outfit and I'm very much a fan, and she's like, 'do i even need to try on any more or is this good?' and of course I answer without thinking, 'you could wear just about anything and I'd still think you're the most beautiful troll in all of trolldom.'"

"Well, aside from your other girlfriends."

"Yeah, but that would ruin the moment, you know?"

"Yeah, fair."

"So I say that, and I don't think she was expecting me to say something like that because she gets a little bit flustered, so of course I get off her bed and give her a kiss."

"Obviously."

"Aaaaaaaaand that kinda led to a lot more kissing on her bed, hehe," Poppy giggled bashfully, covering her burning cheeks with her hands. 

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time that day," Branch remarked as Patty returned, four plates balanced on top of her arms and in her hands.

"Alrighty! So we got the triple decker waffle stack with strawberries and a cinnamon roll on the side," Patty announced, sliding the plate down her arm and in front of Poppy, "aaaaaaaaand an everything bagel with eggs and a corn muffin!" She placed the plate in front of Branch, grabbing the other balanced plate and heading towards another table. "Y'all enjoy yourselves!"

"Thanks, Patty!"

"Thank you again, Patty."

The two began to dig into their meals, eating in relative silence, aside from their chewing sounds and the ambient noise of the diner and its patrons around them.

Halfway through his corn muffin, Branch asked, mouth half full, "So, did you see anyone else this week?"

Poppy hummed in acknowledgement, finished swallowing the rest of her waffle, and replied, "Yeah, I saw Suki a few days ago!" 

"Ooooh, that's exciting, what did you two end up doing?"

"So i guess she got booked for a party at the roller rink, and she invited me along to keep her company while she played. It was really nice, and after she got off work, we decided to spend a little time skating around together."

"Aww, that's really nice, Popps." Branch took another bite of his eggs and asked, "Isn't Suki really bad at rollerskating, though?"

Poppy giggled. "Oh, yeah, she's the worst at it! But it was still really nice to spend some time looping around the rink, and she kept holding onto me real tight for stability, and oh that sent many a-feeling going through me. At one point, she accidentally pulled us both to the ground, and she kept apologizing but I was too busy focusing on how she was basically cradling me in her arms at that point."

"Oooooh, lucky you."

Poppy blushed. "Hehe, yeah, I really am...."

"Did y'all do anything else?"

"After that, we ended up heading back to her pod to chill for a bit, not to mention she got some nasty bruises that needed to be iced. Once we got that all situated, though, it was just kind of a chill time. We listened to some of her records, took a nap, snuggled a lot, it was just a really nice chill date."

"Sounds like you two had a good time," Branch commented, chomping down on his bagel.

"We really did. And what about you? Did you see anyone else?"

"So, uh, actually, funny story about that." Branch gulped down the remainder of his bagel before explaining nervously, "I actually brought Synth down to the bunker last night."

Poppy's eyes nearly boggled out of her head. "Oh my gosh, that's awesome! You two finally reached the point where you trusted him enough to bring him there?!?"

Branch blushed nervously, mumbling, "Yeah, I guess we did..."

"Well, now you gotta tell me all about it." Poppy opened her mouth to insert another forkful of waffle before adding, "But only if you want to, of course, no pressure."

"No, it's fine." Branch washed out his mouth with a big sip of coffee before continuing. "So I bring Synth down, I give him the grand tour of the place, and he seems cool with it and everything, but also a little confused? Like, I don't think he really got why I brought him down there at first."

"Oooooh, that sounds rough. He didn't say anything bad, did he?"

"No,no, he didn't say anything, he just seemed a little puzzled at first is all. But then, we got to my bedroom, I showed him that special box of Grandma's stuff, and I give him a general run down of my whole..... _situation_ ; the stuff with the Bergens, the 20 years of isolation, being grey for so long..." Branch trailed off as tears pricked his eyes, taking a deep breath to compose himself. "...Sorry, it's still hard to talk about sometimes."

"You don't need to apologize for anything, Branch!" Poppy insisted, laying a supportive hand on top of one of his. "I know that you can't always talk about what happened, and that's ok! You're not obligated to talk about it if you don't want to, and it's ok to take a minute if you need to."

Branch smiled sadly at her. "Thanks, Poppy. Is....Is it okay if I finish the story in a second? I just want to take a second to calm down a little."

"You take as long as you need."

Branch gave an appreciative nod before returning his attention to his food. He and Poppy ate their food in silence for another couple of minutes. Branch still felt a little bad because he hadn't had to worry about this stuff in over two years, so why did it still affect him so harshly? Still, it was nice to know that Poppy understood and let him unwind from thinking about his trauma for a bit.

It wasn't very long before Branch spoke up again. "Okay, I think I'm ready to finish the story now."

"Whenever you're ready," Poppy reiterated, taking a sip of her tea.

"So I finish telling him my traumatic past, and he just looks at me with these big, glassy, tear-filled eyes and wraps me in a great big bear hug and starts blubbering about how he's sorry I had to go through that and how he's sorry if he ever accidentally made me feel uncomfortable about it. I let him know that he didn't do anything like that and that I just felt like I'd reached the point where I could trust him." Branch paused for a moment. "When I say he started _bawling_ -"

"Oh, noooooooo-"

"No, no, it's okay, I know he was just really happy that I trusted him enough to tell him that stuff and to have taken him down into the bunker. He went on a whole little thing about how strong I was for being able to get through all that."

"Awwww, Synth is such a sweetie."

"He really is. But yeah, after I got him all calmed down, we just sort of hung out for a bit, nothing crazy romantic or anything, but it was nice."

"That sounds really great, Branch," Poppy said as she downed the last of her cinnamon roll. "You just about done?"

Branch looked at his empty plates and confirmed, "Yeah, just about."

"Great, I'll call Patty over for the check."

Once they got the check all situated, they lingered in their seats, waiting for Patty to walk by their booth to take the money.

"You got any big plans this week?" Branch asked.

Poppy smirked. "As a matter of fact," she began, "I'm going up to Volcano Rock City to visit Barb later today."

"No way." Branch stared at her with excited awe. "I was gonna head up to hang out with Riff!"

"Shut up."

"Not a chance."

"...Riff wouldn't happen to be taking you to that big concert that's happening tonight, would he?" Poppy inquired, a huge grin creeping onto her face.

"It certainly would appear so. And Barb wouldn't happen to have plans to meet up backstage for dinner and possibly a movie afterwards, would she?"

Poppy nodded excitedly. She then added, with a bit of sass, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they planned this together as a surprise double date."

"I wouldn't be surprised at that notion either," Branch replied as Patty walked by to collect the paid bill.

"Thanks again, y'all! See you two next week!"

"Thank you, Patty," The trolls responded in unison as she walked away.

Poppy turned to face Branch. "Meet me around 4:30 so we can head over together?"

"Oh, you already know it."

And with that, the two scooted out of their booths, linking their arms together, and left to go ready themselves for the upcoming concert-date, the little bell on the door jingling cheerfully as they exited the diner together.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I think this is my best work? No. Is it really gay and fun though? Hell yeah. Anyway I really hoped y'all enjoyed this little slice of joy ive been working on. Additionally, and there's no pressure to do this, but if y'all wanted to take the dates these trolls went on and turn them into fics of your own, I would not be against that and in fact encourage it. I'd do it myself but I already have too many fics I wanna write 😅 Anyway, that's all for now, I'll see y'all next time!!
> 
> -CC


End file.
